Astoria's Story
by Elizabeth C Snyder
Summary: Astoria and Draco suffer from an arranged marriage but will Astoria learn to love Draco? Though she might, will Draco learn to love her in return?
1. Astoria's Flowers

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manor was filled with the noxious perfume from the hundreds of flowers Mother had insisted upon for the day, a special day, she'd insisted. An oh so precious sky blue, to match Astoria's lovely eyes. I would not have noticed that tidbit had Mother not gushed so thoroughly over it. They did look beautiful, I suppose, scattered over the hallway and courtyard beyond to decorate our manor for this momentous day.

They certainly made Astoria smile as she flounced through the halls, checking plans and making sure our houseelves were taking care of guests. Our houseelves. My houseelves. The stupid little things already obeyed her. I felt stab of annoyance at their betrayal; I'm sure the seamstress's assistant noticed as he fitted my dress robes.

I had little over a half hour before my life was handed to Miss Greengrass. As I walked into the gardens, I lifted my chin defiantly. No, she would be the one handing her life over. But, as I stood at the alter awaiting her descent down the aisle, I looked at her. Standing there, I had nothing better to do, I thought I'd assess her before thoroughly committing...there was time after all to still call it off.

Her head was bowed and that surprised me, did she not know she was becoming a Malfoy? Even from the distance across the aisle I could see the crease in her forehead with worry and the red, swollen eyes where she must have shed tears just before stepping outside. Did this girl have no control? Seconds before marrying and she cries! I frowned a second before smiling nervously, the whole of the wizarding community was watching.

Perhaps she had not intended to have me hand my life over. My head tilted to the side and my hard, calculating look softened. The flowers in a crown framing her head did look beautiful. She looked...innocent, angelic. I smiled as she reached me and I leaned in closely to her ear. 'The flowers match your eyes wonderfully.' I whispered and smiled when she blinked at me in shock. Perhaps there really was not much to accept after all.


	2. Astoria's Wish

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was newly married and Draco was kind enough...kind was not the word. He was accommodating enough, I suppose he had to be. This led me to my current quest. I had to get out of this marriage, marry someone who had money and adoration for me. I did not even require love!

Cautiously, I slipped into Lucius' study at Malfoy Manor; the house elves were required to keep away from his study at all times. They were not even permitted to clean in here and no one besides Lucius was granted entry. Though I knew Narcissa had a small collection of divination books on her very own shelf. It was void of dust; Narcissa must allow the house elves to clean while Lucius was away...like he was now.

Someone might walk in at any moment though they are all forbidden to enter Lucius study, just like I was. So, I quickly made my way over to the farthest section of bookshelves, glancing briefly at each and every cover. Curses for Betrayal, Skin Hexes, Dark Binding Spells I mumbled each title softly to myself as I came across it. All those dark magic books and not a single one on reversing bonding spells!

Finally, one looked as though it might have something beneficial! I quickly picked up the bookBonding in All Its Forms. I knelt on the floor, not wanting to move or disrupt the chairs in the room in any way. Opening the book across my lap I took my time in devouring the first page. Nothing for the first two-hundred pages and my eyes were beginning to blur. I was sure any moment Lucius would return from his trip to France and avada me on the spot. At least that would dissolve the marriage.

My search sped up as I began to simply scan the pages. I was absorbed in my pursuit and failed to notice the door creak open as someone entered just as cautiously as I had. I could not miss the throat being cleared behind me however. You were no longer in my bed. Astoria, there is nothing here to fulfill your wishcome to bed. I sighed and closed the book in my lap, placing it back on the shelf.

Draco, what shall we do? I questioned quietly, standing a distance away, arms crossed. He came to me and put one arm around my waist, not tenderly but neither unkindly. Draco led me from the room and shut the door behind me.

We go to bed. He told me firmly, quickly silencing any protest as I frowned. With a small smile he looked at me and kissed the top of my head. He seemed to have grown since weve been married. I rather admired him now. Now that having his own life matured him. 


	3. Astoria's Pride

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Narcissa had extended invitation to me for her book club. She held meetings once a month at the manor; now that the Dark Lord had been defeated and people could actually live once again these things were more commonplace. I never imagined her doing something as mundane as gathering to discuss books. I was honored she'd invited me along while Draco was off doing...whatever he did with his days.

Though, attending I noticed it was not about discussing books at all, but rather about showing off the expensive antique books your family was fortunate enough to possess. Of course, it would never be about furthering ourselves. It seemed so superficial to prove our financial wealth when we could have been improving our knowledge.

The book this month was some book on divination. Narcissa herself had purchased it from an old bookshop keeper in Kockturn. It was accompanied by a back section on the spells to change the outcome should it displease you. Quite useful, Id assume. Though the organization was simply a way for idle wives to be pretentious, Narcissa would lovingly caress the bindings. I knew from my trips into Lucius study she really had an enthusiasm for the aged divination tomes.

The book discussion ended by tea time so we all assembled in the sun room for tea and cakes. The Malfoy houseeleves made remarkable cucumber sandwiches and homemade cauldron cakes; it was always a treat at tea time. A pop was heard in the floo room and a moment later Draco emerged into the sun room to join us. I smiled as he kissed my cheek lightly and the other girls, same even my age, twittered over him. I felt proud to be so admired for my husband. He charmed the lot of them as I fed him cucumber sandwiches and drank my own tea. The boredom left me and I raised my chin in smugness.

Once everyone had adjourned to the garden, I stayed behind with Draco in the sun room. It was just catching the afternoon sun and felt warm and comfortable. I laid on the nearest chaise lounge and closed my eyes. You really should follow Mother into the garden. Draco admonished with a smile in his voice. I puffed my lips in a pout as I slipped a hand onto my abdomen lazily.

I have not been feeling well, I am sure she will understand my refusal. I replied with a sleepy moan as my stomach gave a slight lurch. The delicious sandwiches and cakes did not agree with me. It was quite a shame. Ive had to settle for low-class foods lately, not being able to keep anything down.

I felt the rustle of fabric as Draco moved closer and slipped his hand under mine. Im sure she would make concessions for her grandchild. He responded and I could practically feel the proud smile on his face. It made me smile as well and Im sure it helped me to fall asleep happily.


	4. Astoria's Child

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pregnancy hadn't been hard, it barely felt as though I'd been pregnant at all. Draco had made sure I got the best care. I scarcely lifted a finger and the potions to cure the usual uncomfortableness of pregnancy were the most efficient...and expensive. Of course, the best money could buy.

It is ironic though, how the potions took away the magic of pregnancy. Here in the delivery room, no expense was spared. By order of Lucius Malfoy and his wife. Though I knew it was all Narcissa's doing. I would never be 'and wife'.

The contractions hurt, they even pained my back. I'd never heard stories of childbirth like most girls in my classes. My mother had all the best, as well. Not me, I wanted the magic of having a child. It was surely a much more powerful magic.

Draco did not agree and we argued until the next contraction hit, at which point he conceded to let me have my way. It was my body, afterall, and if I wanted to put up with such peasant things as pain...then let me. I bite my lip and shut my mouth, too busy to bloody care that he was only worried, afterall.

And then, I pushed and pushed and our son was born. We'd been advised to name him Scorpius. Lucius insisted. Draco seemed fond of the name so I didn't object...it was a strong name, afterall. Draco's smile could not have been more proud and adoring. I was jealous, it took him months to adore me the slightest and here this tiny child had won that affection without doing a single thing.

In the morning, reporters came to ask about Scorpius. About Draco and...his wife. "Please, my name is Astoria." I said kindly, when they shook hands with 'Mrs. Malfoy'.


	5. Astoria's Anger

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius' second birthday was a sight to behold, all thanks to his father. Scorpius was his pride and joy and that meant he had to be properly presented to the world. There were all sorts of floating sparkles and banners in the garden. From almost the moment he was born, he took to magic with such wonder.

The children of our friends now gathered and gave Scorpius presents as he sat on his father's knee. People from the ministry had also been invited, influential people. People to better serve my husband and get the Malfoy name back in good standing among the peasants of wizarding society. Draco, he wanted the acclaim. Me, I wanted my son to go to school without looks of scorn and whispers. I knew how they effected even powerful men like my husband, how much could it hurt a child?

He'd even invited Harry Potter. The greatest and most beloved wizard of all time, that is what they were calling him now.

I looked on, rolling my eyes and sneering in disgust at so many people who mocked our family. Invited to our son's second birthday! How dare they.

Shaking my head and holding my uneaten bit of cake, I took myself to a secluded bit of garden. Let Draco have his gathering. Later, I'd let Scorpius know how truly loved he was.

But Draco found me. He'd caught me in my little patch of the lawn. He must have set Scorpius down and my eyes quickly searched out my son. He was playing with the Potter's boy...Albus, named after the late headmaster, apparently. That man did not deserve a namesake. No, that was not true. He did. The war was horrible; I almost blame him for my husband's current standing in wizarding society.

He sat with me and his eyes were cold so I looked back at him with an equally harsh look. "Astoria. I'm having the houseelves move your things to one of the spare bedrooms." He informed me. And, then, he was gone. I'd known this was coming, I'd seen him pull away after Scorpius was born. I thought we'd come to a mutual adoration for each other. Obviously not. I was breeding stock. So, who was it then? This other woman I knew he was in love with.

I stayed in my secret part of the garden and watched. I waited for him to make his way over to her. He spent most of the night holding Scorpius and chatting up Albus' father as the boys played. With a sigh, I went inside. He wouldn't be fool enough to chat up his other woman tonight. At least he'd mend the family name so I'd have some source of pride. Like my mother, I'd accept this. It would be more shameful to act like a jealous nitwit and cause a scene.


	6. Astoria's Loss

_**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the locations of the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and any other legal copyright holders._

_**Author's Notes:** This is an older series I posted elsewhere, I hope you enjoy. It isn't my usual pairing or even my usual style but I hope it came out well anyway._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Scorpius left for Hogwarts, I wanted to cry. I kept my composure as I packed the last of his things into his trunk. I'd told the houseelves not to touch it, this was a mother's duty. It was a load of rubbish, I'd simply miss him. I hardly spoke to anyone since Draco had dismissed me from his bedroom so many years ago. He hadn't looked back once to invite me in again. I spent my time with Scorpius, coddling him. Draco hated it and that made it even more rewarding.

Draco and I took him to King's Cross the day he left. I had to attend, I was told. Anything else would just be improper...he was my only son, after all. At the station I fussed over his hair and how his robes lay across his shoulders. They'd gotten a bit snug, we should have waited to buy them towards the end of summer.

I wondered if the woman he'd fallen in love with would be here as well, to see our son off. I wondered how often she'd met with our son, bought him expensive gifts.

I searched the platform with a heavy sigh, holding Scorpius against me. We stood a bit away from Draco and I could not keep a cold look off my face. Even now, it still made me so angry. Perhaps because the least he could have done was set me free and he hadn't the decency to do so.

Across the platform stood Potter and his boys. Lily stood with her mother who was fussing over the lot of them. Their family held such love. Potter touched the small of her back and I smiled sadly. If only. His youngest boy looked just like him, pity.

Draco's mistress did not show...or perhaps I was not keen enough to pick her out.

Beside me, Draco stepped forward just slightly and out of the shadow that hid us from the rest of the wizarding world. He gave Potter a stiff nod and surprisingly, Potter nodded back. I never understood how they'd become friends.

The train whistle blew and I kissed Scorpius' forehead, he left me and I was alone. He would be back for Christmas holiday but I was alone and he was nearly grown.


End file.
